Un jour, tu seras celui qui ouvriras la porte
by Evalone-Littlefly
Summary: Voilà l'histoire d'un jeune garçon du nom de Sora, obligé de voyager entre les mondes pour empêcher les Ténèbres de s'en emparer. Accompagné de Dingo et Donald et armé de la Keyblade, seule capable de libérer les coeurs emprisonnés, Sora comprendra bien vite que même ceux qu'il ne connaît pas ont besoin de son aide.
1. Résumé

Bonjour ou bonsoir.

Ce petit résumé est là pour vous informer du contenu de cette histoire, afin que vous ne soyez pas surpris de ce que vous allez y lire.

J'ai choisit de retracer l'histoire de la saga de jeu vidéo Kingdom Hearts du point de vue unique de Sora, son personnage principal. Néanmoins, j'ai pour ambition d'ajouter à l'avenir le point de vue d'autres personnages secondaires qui apportent beaucoup à l'histoire.

En conséquences, vous ne pourrez lire les tenants et aboutissants de certaines histoires qu'au moment où Sora les découvrira lui-même, ce qui est assez différent de la chronologie des jeux en eux-mêmes.

Si vous ignorez de quoi parle la saga, voilà un court résumé du principe : les univers des mondes Disney et Final Fantasy se mélangent dans un univers tout nouveau. Personnage tout nouveau, Sora est un jeune adolescent qui va être amené à voyagé entre les mondes afin de les sauver des Ténèbres qui cherchent à les engloutir.

Je tiens également à préciser que je ne suis pas une connaisseuse extrême de l'univers, n'ayant jamais eu de Playstation pour pouvoir y jouer avant que Kingdom Hearts 3 ne sorte. Si vous y trouver des erreurs, je vous invite donc à m'en faire part. J'ai néanmoins suivit chaque jeu d'un point de vue de spectatrice et j'aime profondément cette histoire qui nous invite à voyager.

Les personnages apparaissant dans cette histoire appartiennent bien évidemment à Disney et Square Enix.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1 : LES ILES DU DESTIN**

Le jeune adolescent ouvrit les yeux avant de se redresser subitement, légèrement troublé. En jetant un regard autour de lui, il comprit qu'il s'était endormit sur la plage, au bord de l'eau. Tout était calme, le bruit des vagues l'aidant à reprendre pied avec la réalité. Rassuré, il se pencha en arrière pour s'allonger à nouveau quand un visage apparut au-dessus de lui.

**« Wow ! »** s'exclama t-il sous la surprise.

**« Sora, espèce de paresseux ! J'étais sûr que tu ferais la sieste ! »**

A présent assis sur le sable, le jeune adolescent détailla la jeune fille aux yeux bleus. Ils étaient rieurs, presque moqueurs, et lui rendaient son regard sans flancher. Plus petite que lui, elle portait une courte jupe violette ainsi qu'un débardeur blanc, des cheveux d'un rouge tirant vers le pourpre et un pendentif complétant l'ensemble. Des bribes de son rêve lui revinrent soudainement et il commença à s'agiter.

**« Non, tu te trompes ! Cette chose noire m'a engloutit ! Je ne pouvais plus respirer, je…ow ! »**

**« Est-ce que tu rêves encore ? »** lui demanda t-elle alors après lui avoir gentiment tapé sur la tête.

Sora était confus par la question de son amie : avait-il véritablement rêvé tout cela ? Il avait été attaqué par des créatures qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, prenant racine dans l'obscurité et cherchant à s'approprier la lumière. Tout avait toujours été tranquille par ici, et ça n'avait pas de raison pour changer.

**« Je ne sais pas trop… Dis Kairi, à quoi ressemblait ta ville natale ? Tu sais, là où tu as grandit ? »**

**« Je ne m'en souviens pas, j'étais très petite. »**

Contrairement aux autres enfants de l'île, la jeune fille venait d'un autre monde. Elle était arrivée dans une pluie de météorite en pleine nuit, attirant l'attention de toute la ville. Amnésique, elle avait finit par être recueillie par le maire, qui l'avait toujours bien traité. Il devait avoir quatre ou cinq à l'époque, donc il n'était pas certain de la véracité de cette histoire. Pour lui, c'était comme si elle avait toujours été là.

**« Tu aimerais y retourner ? »**

**« Et bien, je suis heureuse ici. J'aimerais quand même la voir, de même que tous les autres mondes. »**

**« Vous ne seriez pas en train de m'oublier ? »** les interrompit soudain un autre garçon plus grand de Sora.

Son arrivée détourna subitement l'attention des deux autres, qui tournèrent rapidement la tête dans sa direction. Agé d'un an de plus qu'eux, il portait un t-shirt sans manche jaune et noir, ainsi qu'un pantalon ample de couleur bleu. Il était un peu le meneur de leur petite bande, composée de trois autres jeunes, et ses cheveux argentés étaient uniques. Il avait également une certaine tendance à battre Sora dans tous les jeux qu'ils lançaient, mais ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance. Plus que des rivaux, ils étaient davantage meilleurs amis.

**« Et tu sais très bien que tu es plus paresseuse que lui »** lança t-il en direction de Kairi. **« A ce rythme là, on ne finira jamais le radeau. »**

**« C'est pas faux »** admit-elle alors. **« Mais la journée est presque finie ! Je propose qu'on finisse sur une simple course. Je suis certaine de pouvoir vous battre ! »**

**« J'aimerais bien voir ça ! »** s'exclama Sora avec amusement, se mettant immédiatement en position. **« Allez Riku ! »**

L'adolescent se laissa facilement convaincre, confiant en ses propres capacités. Il connaissait le parcours par cœur pour l'avoir arpenté pendant des heures, et il savait comment piéger les deux autres. Kairi finit par lancer le départ et sans grande surprise, elle termina bonne dernière. Elle était loin d'être rapide et n'avait pas le même esprit de compétition qu'eux. Faisant le tour de l'île, évitant les différents obstacles sur leur route comme des troncs d'arbre ou des rochers, ils finirent par en atteindre le bout.

Là, un arbre aux fruits en forme d'étoiles les y attendait, leur donnant un magnifique point de vue sur la mer qui s'étendait jusqu'à l'horizon. Au loin, l'île principale où se trouvait leur maison était visible sur la droite. Les trois amis finirent par s'y installer, Riku se contentant de s'appuyer contre l'arbre pendant que les deux autres y grimpèrent avec habitude.

**« La maison de Kairi est donc quelque part à l'extérieur »** finit par lâcher Sora, pensif.

**« C'est possible. On ne le saura qu'en quittant cette île. »** lui répondit Riku.

**« Mais jusqu'où le radeau pourra t-il nous emmener ? »** lui demanda Kairi.

**« Qui sait ? On pensera à autre chose le moment venu. »**

C'était l'idée de Riku : construire un radeau de leur propre main pour aller explorer les autres mondes sans l'aide de personne. Il était clairement le plus aventureux des trois et dégageait toujours une confiance qui poussait ses amis à le suivre dans chacune de ses aventures. Sans parler de leur propre curiosité qui dépassait bien souvent leur appréhension de l'inconnu.

**« Tu réfléchis beaucoup ces derniers temps. Que feras-tu si tu atteins un autre monde ? »** lui demanda à nouveau Kairi.

**« Je ne sais pas »** avoua t-il alors. **« Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi nous avions atterrit sur cette île plutôt qu'ailleurs. Si l'on suppose qu'il existe bien d'autres mondes, le nôtre n'est qu'une petite partie de quelque chose de plus grand. Pour le savoir, on doit quitter cette île. Et c'est grâce à toi Kairi : si tu n'étais jamais venu ici, je n'y aurais jamais pensé. »**

Sora observa le visage de Riku pendant ce temps, impressionné par les pensées qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Pas étonnant qu'il insiste autant pour qu'ils ne passent pas la journée entière à rêvasser sur la plage. Ils s'en tinrent là pour ce soir, conscient que leurs parents devaient les attendre sur l'île principale. Le départ était toujours difficile, alors même qu'ils pourraient facilement y revenir le lendemain. Alors qu'ils prenaient le chemin du retour, Riku posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sora.

**« Tu en voulais un n'est-ce pas ? »** lâcha t-il en lui tendant l'un des fruits en forme d'étoiles. **« Si deux personnes en partagent un, leur destinée est liée pour l'éternité. Ils resteront une part de la vie de l'autre quoi qu'il arrive. »**

**« Un fruit paopu »** remarqua Sora. **« Mais pourquoi…Riku ! »**

L'adolescent s'éloigna en riant, suffisamment agile pour qu'il ne puisse pas l'attraper et le lui faire payer. Sora regarda un instant ce qu'il tenait dans la main, songeant à Kairi avec un certain embarras. Il avait peut-être parlé de cela à Riku un peu plus tôt, car la jeune fille était quelqu'un de très important dans sa vie. Mais de là à impliquer un élément aussi mystique dans leur relation… Secouant rapidement la tête, il finit par jeter le fruit au loin, ne souhaitant plus y penser. L'idée ne le quitta pourtant pas de la nuit suivante.

Le lendemain, les trois amis s'attaquèrent plus férocement à la construction du radeau, mais il leur manquait encore quelques matériaux. Des bouts de bois, des cordes, des champignons… Sora fut désigné pour s'en occuper, l'obligeant à chercher dans toute l'île. De leur côté, Titus, Waka et Selphie les regardaient faire, peu intéressés par l'idée d'explorer d'autres mondes. Ils étaient très heureux sur l'île et ne croyaient pas vraiment qu'ils arrivent à aller où que ce soit avec une telle invention. Ils offrirent cependant une petite pause au jeune adolescent en lui proposant des petits combats amicaux, chacun se servant de sa propre arme. Une corde à sauter pour Selphie, un ballon léger pour Waka et un long bout de bois pour Titus. Sora avait quant à lui une vieille épée en bois qu'il gardait depuis toujours, mais qui lui avait toujours rendu de loyaux services.

Il finit par entrer dans une petite grotte dans un recoin plus isolé de l'île, qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'explorer lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Un trou dans le plafond diffusait une lumière douce dans l'endroit tandis que les murs étaient recouverts de dessins divers. Une structure en bois étrange se dressait dans le fond de la grotte, mais ils n'avaient jamais su à quoi elle servait. Alors qu'il observait un dessin de lui et de Kairi, il sentit une présence étrangère et se retourna immédiatement, sur ses gardes.

**« Qui est là ? »** s'exclama t-il en remarquant une silhouette encapuchonnée dans l'ombre.

**« Je suis venu voir la porte de ce monde. Elle a été connectée, liée aux ténèbres pour bientôt disparaître. »**

Sora n'en comprenait pas un mot, comprenant à peine qu'il devait sans doute parler de ce qui se trouvait juste derrière. Et il en avait savait visiblement bien plus qu'aucun autre habitant de l'île principale, et cela ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Il se dégageait quelque chose de menaçant de cette personne inconnue.

**« Tu ne sais pas encore ce qui se trouve derrière la porte. Il y tant à apprendre, et tu comprends si peu de choses. »**

**« Vous venez d'un autre monde ! Je vais partir de cette île, et j'apprendrais toutes ces choses ! »**

La silhouette encapuchonnée se tourna soudainement vers lui, quittant du regard la porte pour se concentrer sur ses paroles. Un frisson traversa le jeune adolescent qui fit un pas en arrière, effrayé par la situation.

**« Un effort inutile. Cela qui ne sait rien ne peut rien comprendre. »**

Une soudaine bourrasque de vent surpris Sora, qui ferma brièvement les yeux pour s'en protéger. Quand il les rouvrit, la silhouette avait disparue, le laissant seul dans la grotte. Il resta pensif quelques instants, le regard posé sur la porte, avant d'attraper les quelques champignons qu'il venait de repérer dans un coin. Il quitta ensuite les lieux avant de rapporter son butin à ses amis, gardant le silence quant à l'étrange rencontre qu'il venait de faire. Etonnamment, il ne le recroisa pas et ne l'aperçut pas non plus sur l'île. Riku rentra plus tôt ce soir-là, laissant Kairi et Sora seuls face à la mer.

**« Riku a changé »** remarqua t-elle doucement.

**« Qu'est-ce tu veux dire ? »** lui demanda Sora, intrigué par sa réflexion.

Kairi resta silencieuse quelques instants, une lueur mélancolique passant dans son regard avant d'être remplacer par une plus joueuse. Elle se tourna alors vers Sora, lui prenant la main.

**« Sora, partons avec le radeau, juste tous les deux ! »**

Interloqué, il la regarda avec surprise, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il devait en comprendre. Mais bien vite, la jeune fille lâcha un petit rire avant de faire machine arrière.

**« Je plaisante ! »**

**« C'est plutôt toi qui a changé Kairi »** finit par avouer Sora avec un petit sourire incertain.

**« Peut-être. J'étais un peu effrayée au début, mais je suis prête maintenant. Peu importe où je vais et qui je rencontre, je sais que je pourrais toujours revenir ici. Je ne peux plus attendre que nous prenions la mer. »**

Le jeune adolescent ne pouvait qu'approuver ses paroles, partageant ses sentiments. Quitter tout ce qu'il avait connu pour explorer le monde extérieur lui faisait peur, mais il savait qu'il ne serait pas seul dans cette quête. Et comme le disait Kairi, il pourrait toujours revenir ici quand l'aventure deviendrait ennuyante.

**« Sora, ne change jamais »** murmura la jeune fille avant de prendre le chemin du retour.

Il la regarda s'éloigner quelques instants, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi lui répondre, avant de la suivre sans attendre plus longtemps. Demain serait le jour du départ, et il n'en dormirait probablement pas de la nuit. Une fois dans sa chambre, alors que sa mère préparait le repas du soir, il repensa aux étranges évènements des derniers jours. Un éclair le surprit subitement, l'obligeant à observer l'orage depuis sa fenêtre. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement quand il comprit qu'une violente tempête était en train de s'abattre sur l'île, et son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

**« Le radeau ! »** s'exclama t-il alors en ouvrant la fenêtre.

Sans y réfléchir davantage, il passa par-dessus la rambarde pour atterrir dans son jardin. Fort heureusement, sa chambre se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée et il ne se fit pas mal. Il couru en direction du petit bateau qu'il utilisait depuis qu'il avait l'autorisation de se rendre seul sur l'île et y embarqua sans plus attendre. La mer était agitée mais le trajet fut court et sans accroc.

A peine accosta t-il qu'il remarqua les bateaux de Riku et Kairi, lui indiquant qu'ils avaient également dû revenir pour protéger leur radeau. Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de faire plus de quelques pas sur l'île que les ombres donnèrent naissance aux mêmes créatures que dans son rêve. De petites formes humanoïdes et courtes sur patte possédant de petites cornes sur la tête, ainsi que de petits yeux jaunes. Sora attrapa vite l'épée en bois qu'il gardait toujours dans son bateau avant d'essayer de les frapper quand ils lui sautèrent dessus, mais ils étaient presque immatériels. Ils étaient capables de s'accrocher à ses jambes mais il ne parvenait pas à les toucher en retour.

Se débattant avec férocité, il parvint à se libérer et décida de les évitait autant que possible pendant qu'il cherchait ses amis. Il finit par repérer la silhouette familière de Riku au loin et le rejoignit bientôt, remarquant l'absence de le jeune fille.

**« Où est Kairi ? Je pensais qu'elle serait avec toi ! »** lui lança malgré les éléments qui se déchainaient autour d'eux.

**« La porte s'est ouverte… Maintenant nous pouvons aller dans d'autres mondes Sora ! »** lui répondit Riku en se tournant vers lui.

**« Mais nous devons trouver Kairi ! »** essaya t-il de le raisonner.

**« Kairi vient avec nous ! Nous ne pourrons sans doute pas revenir ni revoir nos parents, mais c'est notre unique chance ! Nous ne pouvons pas laisser la peur nous arrêter ! Je n'ai pas peur des ténèbres ! »** s'exclama Riku avec confiance.

Il tendit alors la main en direction de Sora, l'invitant silencieusement à le rejoindre. Il était étrangement calme face à une situation qui dépassait totalement le jeune adolescent, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir à deux fois. S'avançant avec difficulté en direction de son ami, il remarqua bien vite que l'ombre de Riku commençait à s'étendre, prenant forme tout autour de lui. Les mouvements de Sora se firent soudain plus difficiles quand la même chose se réalisa de son côté, les ténèbres l'encerclant dangereusement. Quand elles l'entourèrent totalement, il perdit de vue Riku qui se fit engloutir avant qu'il ne subisse le même sort. Incapable de respirer, il sentit sa conscience s'affaiblir progressivement, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien.

**« Keyblade. »**

Le murmure lui fit ouvrir les yeux, découvrant une intense lumière devant lui qui finit par dissiper les ombres. Confus, il remarqua alors que son épée en bois avait remplacée par autre chose. Une sorte d'énorme clé argentée qui semblait effrayée les créatures qui se pressaient autour de lui. Il se débarrassa de l'une d'elle d'un geste du bras, ayant simplement voulu l'envoyer au loin comme il ne pouvait les toucher directement. A sa grande surprise, elle disparut simplement dans une brève lumière, accentuant l'agitation des autres créatures. Riku avait totalement disparu, Sora ne pouvant le trouver nulle part en balayant l'île du regard.

Ce qu'il remarqua immédiatement fut en revanche une énorme porte argentée découpant parfaitement l'entrée de la grotte. Supposant que Kairi s'y trouverait peut-être, il fit son chemin jusque là en éliminant chaque créature qui se présentait devant lui comme s'il portait son habituelle épée en bois. Le maniement n'avait pas l'air très différent, mais il avait la sensation qu'il ne voyait actuellement pas le plein pouvoir de l'arme qu'il avait entre les mains.

**« Kairi ! »** appela t-il en reconnaissant la jeune fille qui se trouvait à quelques pas de lui.

**« Sora… »** répondit-elle en se retournant à l'appel de son nom, un air groggy sur le visage.

Comme précédemment, le jeune adolescent chercha à l'atteindre, mais la porte en bois s'ouvrit soudainement, propulsant la jeune fille vers l'avant, en plein sur Sora. Il chercha à la prendre dans ses bras avant qu'elle le percute, mais elle disparut soudainement, comme un fantôme. Inquiet, il la chercha autour de lui sans succès, avant que la puissance du vent ne l'expulse hors de la grotte.

Sonné, il mit quelques instants à se redresser, balayant les alentours du regard. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit sur un hurlement horrifié quand il constata qu'il se tenait simplement sur un petit bout de plage balayé par le vent, comme si un morceau de l'île avait directement été arraché du sol. Un bruit attira alors son attention, et il se figea en contemplant l'énorme créature qui se trouvait derrière lui. C'était celle de son rêve, une énorme masse noire aux aspects humanoïdes mais à l'aura tellement bestiale qu'elle ne pouvait rien avoir d'humain. La créature chercha dans un premier temps à l'attraper, mais il l'esquiva de justesse. Après quelques minutes qui diminuèrent de beaucoup l'endurance de Sora, la créature changea d'approche. Dans un premier temps, elle fut capable de faire sortir des projectiles de son torse vide, qu'il évita à nouveau, avant de lancer son poing en direction. L'onde de choc qui en résultat déstabilisa le jeune adolescent, mais il décida de saisir sa chance. Il n'allait certainement pas se laisser tuer sans rien faire ! Il grimpa alors sur la main puis sur le bras de la créature, parvenant à atteindre la tête. Là, il asséna plus coups précis avec son arme, sentant la créature vaciller sous lui. Il eut tout juste le temps de revenir sur la terre ferme qu'elle s'effondra, visiblement vaincue, avant que la force qui était en train de détruire son foyer ne l'aspire vers le haut.

En levant les yeux, il remarqua alors une grosse boule d'énergie flottant dans le ciel, le centre de ce vent qui balayait tout sur son passage. Sentant qu'il perdait son appui, Sora tenta de se raccrocher à un point de bois enfoncé dans le sol, mais il ne résista pas bien longtemps. Impuissant, il se fit alors aspiré et perdit connaissance.


	3. Chapter 2

**Review du chapitre précédent**

Ima Nonyme : Heureuse que cela puisse t'intéresser, j'espère que ça te plaira :)

**CHAPITRE 2 : LA VILLE DE TRAVERSE**

Lorsque Sora reprit conscience, il remarqua bien vite l'inconfort que sa nouvelle situation avait amené. Un gros chien au pelage jaune lui léchait la joue dans une tentative de le réveiller, l'observant avec une curiosité certaine lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Encore groggy, le jeune adolescent ferma à nouveau les yeux dans l'espoir de se rendormir, mais les coups de pattes du chien l'en empêchèrent. Alors que Sora se relevait tout juste, l'animal sembla capter un son qui détourna son attention, avant qu'il ne quitte définitivement la ruelle où Sora était assis. Confus, il commença à observer les alentours, ne reconnaissant pas l'architecture du lieu.

**« Ce n'est donc pas un rêve… Où suis-je ? Un autre monde ? »**

Le jeune adolescent finit par atteindre une petite place, ayant un meilleur point de vue sur la ville dans laquelle il avait atterrit. La majorité des bâtiments semblaient être des maisons ou de petits magasins, et de nombreuses personnes arpentaient l'endroit. Il apprit en discutant avec quelques unes d'entre elles que ce monde était devenu un refuge pour tous ceux ayant perdu le leur, et qu'on le nommait la Ville de Traverse. On lui indiqua un certain Cid s'il voulait plus d'informations, car il avait quelques connaissances sur la façon de partir d'ici.

Se mettant à sa recherche dans les quatre coins de la ville, il s'interrompit soudainement en voyant un homme se faire attaquer par les mêmes créatures qui s'en étaient pris à lui sur son île. Avant qu'il puisse lui offrir son aide, l'homme se volatilisa. Son cœur flotta quelques instants dans les airs, puis les ténèbres l'entourèrent, donnant naissance à une nouvelle créature similaire aux autres. Attirées par sa présence, les créatures l'encerclèrent rapidement, ne lui laissant aucune autre alternative que le combat. Essayant de se souvenir de son dernier combat en date, il brandit son arme et l'abattit sur chaque créature, la faisant disparaître. Le combat fut long et épuisant mais il parvint à en venir à bout, s'effondrant sur le sol à bout de souffle.

**« Ils s'approcheront de toi sortant de nulle part tant que tu continueras à brandir la Keyblade. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi choisirait-elle un enfant comme toi ? »**

Surpris par l'intervention soudaine d'un jeune à l'air sombre, Sora se redressa légèrement, sur la défensif. Cette personne avait l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur ce qui était en train de lui arriver, mais il n'aimait pas son ton condescendant.

**« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »** lui demanda t-il alors.

**« Peu importe. Donne-moi cette Keyblade. »** répondit l'autre sans détour.

Sora serra davantage l'arme dans ces armes, refusant de lui faire confiance. Il ne l'avait pas aidé alors qu'il combattait ces créatures, il apparaissait de nulle part en insultant ses capacités et il voulait maintenant qu'il se sépare de son seul moyen de défense ?

**« Hors de question ! »**

Le jeune homme l'observa un instant sans un mot avant de brandir à son tour une lourde épée, la pointant en direction de Sora.

**« Très bien. Réglons ça par un combat. »**

Si la façon de combattre de l'inconnu était très similaire à celle de Riku dans la technique, il ne fallut pas longtemps au jeune adolescent pour combattre qu'il avait bien plus d'expérience que son ami dans le domaine. Ses coups étaient précis et il était épuisé, peinant à esquiver les différentes attaques lancées contre lui. A court d'énergie, il sentit finalement ses jambes se dérober sous lui et il perdit à nouveau connaissance, sentant que son emprise sur son arme lui échappait à nouveau.

**« Debout espèce de paresseux ! »**

Ce fut la voix de Kairi qui le sortit du sommeil, et il crut un instant être de retour au bord de la plage. Mais un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours lui apprit qu'il était dans ce qui ressemblait beaucoup à une chambre, allongé sur ce qui ressemblait fortement à un lit. Son amie se tenait à ses côtés, l'observant avec un sourire amusé, et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre la situation.

**« Kairi ! »** s'exclama t-il alors, heureux qu'elle soit saine et sauve.

**« De quoi tu parles ? Je suis la grande ninja Yuffie ! »**

Ces quelques paroles brisèrent l'illusion, et le visage familier de Kairi se transforma en celui d'une parfaite inconnue. Si les deux filles se ressemblaient, il était clair à la couleur de ses cheveux et à son accoutrement qu'elle n'était pas celle avec laquelle il avait grandit. Abattu, Sora se contenta de regarder dans le vide : ses amis lui manquaient énormément, et il n'avait pas vu la moindre trace de Riku dans le coin.

**« On dirait que tu en trop fait Squall ! »** lança Yuffie derrière elle.

En suivant son regard, Sora reconnu le jeune homme qui l'avait attaqué, et une colère nouvelle l'envahit.

**« Appelles-moi Leon. »** lâcha ce dernier avec une certaine irritation dans la voix.

Alors que Sora s'apprêtait à quitter le lit pour lui demander des explications, un objet adossé contre le mur attira son attention.

**« La Keyblade. »** murmura t-il alors, se souvenant du mot employé par le dénommé plus tôt.

C'était également ce qu'il avait entendu dans son rêve, maintenant qu'il avait les idées un peu plus clair. L'approche de la ninja le força à détourner le regard, alors qu'elle commençait à s'expliquer.

**« Ces créatures qui t'ont attaqué en ont après la Keyblade. C'est grâce à elle qu'ils te retrouvent où que tu sois. Mais en vérité, c'est après ton cœur qu'ils en ont, ils s'en nourrissent. Eloigner la Keyblade de toi est la seule arme de le préserver, mais ça ne marchera pas éternellement. »**

**« Ca reste difficile à croire que tu sois l'élu. »** ajouta Leon en brandissant l'arme.

A la grande surprise de Sora, elle disparut presque immédiatement pour venir se loger entre ses mains. Elle semblait réagir à sa présence comme attirée par un aimant, ne laissant personne d'autre la manier. Avides de réponses, le jeune adolescent se tourna vers ces deux nouveaux camarades.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »**

**« Il existe de nombreux mondes en dehors de celui-ci et du tien. »** commença Yuffie. **« Cachés de tous les autres car impossible à rejoindre par des moyens conventionnels. Mais quand les sans-cœurs sont apparus, tout a changé : ils sont attirés par les ténèbres dans le cœur des gens, présentes en chacun. Ils finissent par ravager un monde, ne laissant que quelques survivants tout au mieux. Les sans-cœurs ont peur de la Keyblade, et ils chercheront à te nuire quoi qu'il arrive. »**

Assommé par toutes ces révélations, et notamment par le fait que Riku avait raison, Sora lâcha la première réponse qui lui venait à l'esprit.

**« Mais je n'ai rien demandé ! J'étais simplement dans ma chambre quand j'ai vu la tempête… Le radeau ! Ma maison ! Mon île ! Mes amis ! Que leur ait-il arrivé ? »**

**« Difficile à savoir. »** répondit Leon. **« Dans tous les cas, tu dois te préparer à affronter les sans-cœurs, ou tu ne feras pas long feu. Avale ça. »**

Il lui lança alors une petite gourde remplie d'un liquide de couleur verte, qui n'inspirait pas grand-chose au jeune adolescent. Remarquant son hésitation, Yuffie tenta un petit sourire rassurant.

**« C'est une potion de soin, elle te remettra en état en très peu de temps. On en vend dans la Ville de Traverse, avec beaucoup d'équipement de tout type. Tu devrais pouvoir trouver ton bonheur ici en fouillant un peu. »**

**« Mais je n'ai pas d'argent. »** remarqua Sora avec dépit.

**« Pour ça, je pense qu'on devrait pouvoir s'arranger… »**

La ninja fut soudainement coupée quand l'un des sans-cœurs fit irruption dans la pièce, attirant nombre de ses congénères. Sora remarqua qu'ils étaient légèrement différents des petits noirs qu'il avait déjà rencontré. Il en déduisit donc qu'à l'instar des chats ou des chiens, il devait y en avoir plusieurs espèces. Il espérait simplement que leur puissance n'était pas très différente…

**« Yuffie, va mettre Aerith en sécurité ! »** s'exclama alors Leon, faisant face aux créatures.

Celle-ci s'exécuta immédiatement sans un regard pour Sora, qui choisit de se battre. Avalant d'un trait la potion de soin, il se plaça aux côté de Lon, Keyblade en main. La technique du jeune homme était impressionnante, ne laissant aucun répit à leurs adversaires en abattant son épée. Sora prit exemple sur lui et s'en sortit en meilleur état que la première fois, satisfait de ses progrès. Il devait cela aux entraînements que lui donnait Riku et sur la fâcheuse tendance de ce dernier à viser ses points faibles.

Malheureusement, alors que le combat les poussait vers l'extérieur, il fut séparé de Leon et fut forcé de se débrouiller seul. Il finit par atteindre une large place où les sans-cœurs commencèrent à se rassembler, cherchant à l'encercler. Alors que Sora abattait une nouvelle fois sa Keyblade, un poids énorme lui tomba soudainement sur le dos, l'envoyant au sol en lui coupant le souffle. Cela ne dura qu'un instant, et en relevant la tête, il se retint de crier sous la surprise. Un canard dans des habits bleus et un chien sur deux pattes dans des habits verts se tenaient là, lui présentant rapidement des excuses pour leur chute. L'un d'eux remarqua alors la Keyblade, la pointant du doigt avec excitation.

**« On a trouvé la clé ! »** s'exclama le canard.

**« Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi cherchiez-vous la Keyblade ? »** leur demanda alors Sora, méfiant.

**« Notre roi nous en a confié la tâche. »** expliqua le chien. **« Les mondes sont en danger, et pendant qu'ils s'occuper des choses de son côté, nous devons offrir nos services au porteur de la clé. On devait contacter Leon à l'origine, mais c'est beaucoup mieux ! »**

Leur discussion fut interrompue par l'attaque des sans-cœurs, principalement concentrée sur Sora lui-même. Décidant d'en apprendre plus une fois le danger passé, Sora se lança à nouveau dans le combat. Il put ainsi observer les techniques des deux inconnus, surpris que le chien ne se batte qu'avec un bouclier qu'il maniait cependant avec facilité. De son côté, le canard avait un sceptre en main, duquel jaillissaient tantôt des flammes, tantôt de la glace et tantôt des éclairs. A eux trois, ils parvinrent à se débarrasser des sans-cœurs, s'octroyant une petite pause bien méritée.

**« Alors vous voyagez entre les mondes ? »** les questionna Sora. **« Est-ce que je pourrais venir avec vous ? »**

**« Hum, ça va être compliqué. »** remarqua le chien avec embarras. **« On est pas vraiment censé brisé l'Ordre… »**

**« Vous devriez le prendre avec vous. »**

La voix de Leon coupa court aux discussions, et Sora fut heureux de le voir en un seul morceau. Il était accompagné de Yuffie et d'une jeune femme à l'air doux. L'expression des deux compères montrait qu'ils se connaissaient, et Sora décida d'écouter en silence pour le moment.

**« D'autres mondes ont besoin du porteur de Keyblade. Si vous étiez à sa recherche, il ne servirait à rien de le laisser ici. Et puis, il cherche ses amis, vous pourriez les croiser sur la route et les ramener ici. »**

**« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. »** répondit le canard, pensif.

Surpris et légèrement inquiet, l'autre se tourna vers lui pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

**« Tu es sûr de toi ? »**

**« Je ne sais pas pour ses amis, mais on devrait pouvoir retrouver le roi grâce à lui. »**

Puis, se tournant vers Sora qui l'observait avec appréhension, il finit par hocher légèrement la tête.

**« C'est d'accord, mais tu dois écouter ce qu'on te dit. Pas de visage triste, ou notre vaisseau ne décollera pas. »**

Pris à revers, le jeune adolescent ne répondit pas immédiatement, hésitant. Comment pouvait-il être joyeux alors qu'il avait perdu son monde et ses amis les plus proches, se retrouvant embarqué dans une histoire qui le dépassait complètement ? Il prit néanmoins sur lui pour se calmer, prenant une grande respiration avant de faire une grimace comique au duo. Ceux-ci ne régirent pas immédiatement avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire, trouvant visiblement sa solution très amusant. Rassuré, Sora leur tendit alors la main.

**« Je m'appelle Sora. »**

**« Je suis Dingo. »** se présenta le chien.

**« Donald Duck. »** ajouta le canard.

Une fois les présentations faites et la suite des évènements en main, la jeune femme restée silencieuse jusqu'ici s'avança vers eux. Sora en déduisit qu'il devait s'agir d'Aerith, et que Yuffie avait bien assurée sa protection contre les sans-cœurs.

**« J'aurais également une requête à vous formuler »** commença t-elle. **« Avez-vous entendu parler d'Ansem le Sage ? Il étudiait les sans-cœurs dans notre monde, avant de disparaître subitement. »**

**« Pas vraiment. »** avoua alors Donald. **« En quoi cela nous concerne t-il ? »**

**« Il a compilé toutes ses recherches dans un rapport très détaillé, mais les pages ont été éparpillés dans les différents mondes. Si jamais vous en trouvez, accepteriez-vous de nous les ramener ? »**

Donald et Dingo restèrent pensifs quelques instants, leur attention rapidement attirée par du mouvement sur le chapeau du chien. Là, un petit criquet sautillait gaiment, cherchant à leur dire quelque chose. Les deux comparses échangèrent un regard et un hochement de tête entendu.

**« Ca ne devrait pas beaucoup nous détourner de notre objectif. »** la rassura Donald avec un sourire.

**« Voici Jiminy Criquet, il a également perdu son monde. »** leur présenta alors Dingo. **« Il est arrivé chez nous après la destruction de son monde et était à la recherche d'un petit gars de chez lui. On l'a croisé en vous cherchant dans toute la ville, et comme il va bien, Jiminy va nous accompagner. »**

**« C'est un plaisir ! »** s'exclama alors le criquet. **« J'ai pour habitude de noter tout ce que je fais dans un carnet, ce sera d'autant plus utile ici. Je pense que l'on devrait sans doute se recroiser durant notre voyage, je pourrais vous tenir informer des nouvelles informations. »**

**« C'est donc décidé. »** clarifia Leon. **« On va au moins vous présenter Cid, il pourra vous vendre un peu d'équipement et vous interroger sur votre vaisseau. »**

Tout ce petit monde suivit alors le jeune homme vers un magasin un peu particulier, où ils croisèrent trois petits canards similaires à Donald. Ils se révélèrent être ses neveux et être venus ici pour aider à leur façon. Ils firent ensuite la connaissance de Cid, un vieil homme aux cheveux blonds toujours là pour rendre service. Il les informa notamment que les routes entre les mondes étaient devenus dangereuses, et qu'ils auraient besoin d'améliorer leur vaisseau avec des blocs gummi, la technologie qui faisait marcher ce dernier, pour en explorer les coins les plus reculés.

Donald et Dingo le mirent en parallèle en relation avec Tic et Tac, deux petits rongeurs restés sur leur monde et s'occupant de leur itinéraire. S'il avait des informations supplémentaires à leur donner, Cid pouvait directement les contacter et ils assureraient la liaison.

Le duo se permit enfin d'acheter un sceptre plus puissant pour Donald et un bouclier plus résistant pour Dingo, ainsi que quelques vêtements aux propriétés magiques intéressantes, quelques potions de soins et d'éther pour restaurer la magie de Donald en temps et en heures. Une fois leurs préparatifs achevés, le trio nouvellement formé fit ses au revoir au groupe de Leon avant de rejoindre le vaisseau et de s'envoler vers leur prochaine destination.


	4. Chapter 3

**Review du chapitre précédent**

Ima Nonyme : Je connais mal l'univers des FF mais j'ai pas l'impression que ce soit leur priorité x) Quant à Sora, ça le rend peut-être un peu moins naïf :') Un peu.

**CHAPITRE 3 : LE PAYS DES MERVEILLES**

Il apparut rapidement à Sora que le vaisseau de ses deux nouveaux alliés était principalement utilisé pour du transport simple. Il était en effet uniquement composé d'un grand cockpit confortable sans vraiment d'autres pièces apparentes, lui rappelant fortement le radeau qu'il avait voulu construire avec Riku et Kairi, en bien plus performant. A sa grande surprise Donald et Dingo lui proposèrent même de conduire le vaisseau, ou en tout cas de s'occuper de la direction pendant que les deux autres restaient maîtres à bord. Pour le moment, leurs capteurs ne détectèrent qu'un nouveau monde à leur portée et ils n'eurent donc pas d'autres choix que d'en prendre la direction. Le voyage se passa sans accroc notable et ils atterrirent en toute discrétion.

**« Souviens-toi Sora : on doit maintenir l'ordre établi. Ca veut dire qu'on ne doit pas s'impliquer dans les histoires de ce monde, simplement récupérer des informations sur le roi et tes amis »** lui rappela sévèrement Donald.

Le jeune adolescent hocha la tête, bien décidé à faire profil bas pour le moment. Quand il en aurait appris davantage sur le fonctionnement de ce monde, ce serait peut-être différent. Alors qu'il s'approchait de ce qui ressemblait fortement à un terrier, il se prit malencontreusement une racine d'arbre et trébucha. Ne parvenant pas à rattraper sa chute, il se sentit avaler par le trou et crut pendant un instant qu'il en était finit de lui. Mais étonnamment, c'était plus comme s'il flottait dans le vide que s'il tombait violemment vers le sol. Il constata bien vite que d'une manière ou d'autre, les deux autres l'avaient suivi, mais également que des objets divers flottaient autour de lui. Après plusieurs minutes, ils finirent par atterrir dans une pièce banale hormis les couleurs vives qui la composaient, et ils commencèrent prudemment leur exploration.

**« Oh là là ! Je vais être en retard ! En retard ! »**

Un lapin blanc en costume leur passa soudainement sous le nez, se dirigeant vers une porte bien trop grande pour qu'eux-mêmes puissent l'emprunter.

**« Oh là là ! La reine va me couper la tête ! »** se désespéra le pauvre lapin en regardant une nouvelle fois la montre qu'il tenait en main.

C'est alors que celui-ci se mit soudainement à rétrécir jusqu'à atteindre une taille si petite qu'il pouvait passer par la porte qu'ils avaient remarqué plus tôt. Il ne perdit pas de temps en complainte supplémentaire et disparut de leur vue, refermant la porte derrière lui.

**« Comment est-il devenu si petit ? »** lâcha finalement Sora après s'être remis du choc.

**« C'est plutôt vous qui êtes trop gros pour passer »** lui répondit alors la porte, un visage apparaissant sur la poignée.

**« La porte parle ! »** s'exclama alors Dingo.

**« Faites donc moins de bruit, vous m'avez réveillé »** rétorqua la poignée avec agacement. **« Sur ce, bonne nuit à vous ! »**

**« Attends ! »** l'arrêta Sora en se penchant vers elle. **« Comment pouvons-nous devenir aussi petits ? »**

**« Vous n'avez qu'à essayer la bouteille »** expliqua la poignée avant de fermer les yeux, redevenant immobiles.

Perplexe, les trois comparses observèrent les environs pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait quand ils finirent par repérer une bouteille bleue sur une table proche. Incertains, ils la retournèrent entre leurs mains sans oser y toucher.

**« Ca dit : bois-moi »** remarqua finalement Donald. **« On essaye ? »**

Les deux autres approuvèrent d'un bref signe de tête, jetant une œillade toujours aussi suspicieuse à la bouteille. Prenant leur courage à deux mains, ils en prirent chacun une gorgée avant de sentir le monde changer autour d'eux. Ils comprirent bien vite qu'il devenait plus grand, ou plutôt qu'eux-mêmes devenaient plus petits. La porte ne fit pas le moindre bruit quand ils passèrent à travers et ils se rendirent compte que le monde qui les attendait derrière était…étrange.

Ils traversèrent tout d'abord un petit bois aux herbes folles où les champignons donnaient sur les hauteurs, ils découvrirent une table avec tous les ustensiles pour une tea party sans que personne ne soit présent dans les environs, rentèrent dans une petite chaumière aux bougies éteintes… Un passage par un labyrinthe finit par les amener dans une clairière remplie de cartes à jouer vivantes pendant qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds se tenait en avant, visiblement inquiète. Le bruit d'une trompette retentit et le trio repéra le lapin blanc, probablement épuisé de sa course.

**« La séance va commencer ! »** s'exclama t-il une fois que le calme envahit les lieux.

**« Je suis jugée ? Mais pourquoi ? »** l'interrogea la jeune fille, confuse.

**« Sa majesté la Reine de Cœur va présider ! »** ajouta le lapin sans tenir compte de ses questions.

Une femme toute vêtue de rouge se dressa alors depuis son balcon, ses petits doigts boudinés tenant un spectre qui marquait probablement son autorité. Son expression était dure et son regard sévère alors qu'elle pointait une main accusatrice vers la jeune fille.

**« Elle est coupable ! Il n'y aucun doute puisque je le dis »** annonça t-elle alors immédiatement.

**« Mais c'est injuste ! »** s'insurgea celle-ci.

**« As-tu quelque chose à dire pour ta défense ? »**

**« Je n'ai absolument rien fait de mal ! Vous êtes peut-être reine mais ça ne vous donne pas le droit d'être aussi méchante ! »**

Un frisson traversa les personnes présentes devant la témérité de la jeune fille pendant que Sora se retenait d'intervenir. Donald et Dingo semblait assez calmes face à la situation comme si peu leur importait le sort de celle-ci. Le regard du chien trahissait cependant son inquiétude alors qu'il triturait inconsciemment ses mains.

**« Silence ! Tu oses me défier ? La cour trouve la défense coupable ! Pour la tentative d'agression et de vol sur mon cœur…qu'on lui coupe la tête ! »**

**« Non ! »** s'exclama la jeune fille en cachant sa tête dans ses mains sous le désespoir.

Ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps et malgré les avertissements de ses camarades, Sora s'avança alors, faisant face à la reine sans crainte. Si on avait essayé de lui voler son cœur, alors ça ne pouvait définitivement pas être cette jeune fille qui en était à l'origine.

**« Elle n'est pas coupable votre majesté ! Ce sont les… »**

Donald l'empêcha alors de continuer en lui bâillonnant la bouche tandis que Dingo essayait d'apaiser la situation.

**« Elle n'est pas celle que vous rechercher »** confirma t-il alors.

**« En avez-vous la preuve ? Prouvez-moi qu'Alice n'est pas coupable ou je vous fais tous couper la tête ! »**

Avant que l'un d'eux ait pu réagir, la jeune fille fut alors enfermée dans une cage le temps que la situation se résolve d'elle-même. Bien décidé à libérer la pauvre innocente, Sora commença alors à chercher les preuves en question avec l'aide de Dingo et Donald. Alors qu'ils venaient d'affronter un groupe de sans-cœurs particulièrement coriaces, un étrange chat violet rayé capable de faire disparaître une partie de son corps à volonté apparut devant eux.

**« Si vous voulez libérez Alice, il vous faudra trouver quatre preuves éparpillés dans le jardin »** miaula t-il.

**« A quoi ressemblent-elles ? »** l'interrogea alors Sora.

**« Diverses et variées, mais toutes de la même forme »** répondit-il.

**« Pourquoi te ferait-on confiance ? »** lâcha alors Donald avec méfiance.

**« Je suis le Chat de Chessire et je n'aime pas la reine »** se présenta t-il sans perdre l'énorme sourire qui lui déformait le visage.

Puis, sans rien ajouter, il s'évapora sous leurs yeux.

**« Je pense qu'il est honnête »** remarqua Dingo.

**« De toute façon, on a pas forcément de choix »** opta Sora avec un léger sourire. **« On continue ! »**

Ils trouvèrent dans le bois deux des preuves en question : des traces de pas et une épine. Puis, en retournant la chaumière de fond en comble, ils y trouvèrent les deux restantes : les marques de griffe et l'odeur. Fiers de leur découverte, ils revinrent alors dans la clairière où avait lieu le procès d'Alice et présentèrent leurs évidences à la reine.

**« Ce sont en effet de nombreuses preuves »** admit-elle alors. **« Mais toutes les examiner serait trop long. Choisissez-en une et je déciderais si Alice est coupable ou non »**

**« Quoi ? Mais on a tous ce qu'il faut là ! » **s'indigna Sora.

**« Une seule boîte »** menaça alors la reine avec impatience.

Atterré, le jeune adolescent contempla les quatre boîtes qu'ils avaient amenées à la reine sans savoir laquelle choisir. Et quand il croisa le regard de ses camarades, eux non plus ne paraissaient pas plus avancés. En désespoir de cause, Sora choisit l'une d'elle au hasard en fermant les yeux, s'attendant au pire. Mais les exclamations apeurés qui s'échappèrent de l'assistance le réconfortèrent : devant lui se tenait un sans-cœur cherchant une manière de s'échapper. Il le neutralisa bien vite avant de se tourner vers la reine, ne pouvant empêcher un sourire d'étirer le coin de ses lèvres.

**« Ca ne me convainc pas »** lâcha cependant celle-ci avec mépris. **« Saisissez-vous de ses importuns, qu'on en termine ! »**

Obéissant à l'ordre de leur reine, les cartes se mirent en mouvement et encerclèrent le trio. Donald et Dingo se mirent immédiatement sur la défensive malgré leur décision de ne pas intervenir : leur vie était bien plus importante que protéger l'ordre du monde. Quant à Sora, s'il fit apparaître sa keyblade, il hésita à s'élancer en direction de leurs ennemis. Ils n'étaient pas des sans-cœurs, ils ne faisaient que leur travail. Mais sitôt que Donald lança l'assaut, il fut bien obligé de suivre le mouvement. Les cartes étaient beaucoup moins résistantes que ceux qu'il avait affrontés jusqu'ici et quelques coups suffirent pour s'en débarrasser, le jeune adolescent espérant ne pas leur avoir fait trop mal.

Rouge de colère, la reine s'était approchée de la cage en voyant l'incompétence de ses soldats et poussa un cri de rage qui attira l'attention du trio. Sora se précipita dans sa direction pour trouver la cage totalement vide : Alice avait disparue pendant la bataille !

**« Il faut la retrouver ! »** s'exclama t-il alors en la cherchant du regard.

Un énorme bruit retentit alors dans le bois et une créature à la forme longiligne en sortie, très agressive. Elle envoya la reine s'écraser dans un coin, probablement inconsciente avant de s'attaquer au groupe de Sora. Celui-ci apprit deux choses sur ses alliés ce jour-là : Donald était un mage possédant de nombreux sorts très utiles tandis que Dingo possédait une grande résistance lui permettant de foncer directement sur des ennemis aussi dangereux et s'en tirer. Déterminé à les soutenir malgré son inexpérience de la keyblade, le jeune adolescent se lança dans la bataille. Il était définitivement le plus agile et découvrit que les attaques aériennes lui était beaucoup plus faciles. Usant même parfois de Dingo pour se donner un peu d'élan, il enchaîné les coups avec férocité, jusqu'à ce que le sans-cœur ne s'effondre, vaincu. Un bloc étrange apparut alors à la place, attirant immédiatement l'attention de Donald.

**« C'est un bloc gummi ! Cid en avait parlé : on en aura besoin pour explorer d'autres mondes. »**

**« Ca veut dire qu'on doit rentrer à la Ville de Traverse ? »** l'interrogea alors Sora.

**« Probablement. Mais on doit d'abord retrouver Alice »** remarqua Dingo.

**« Impossible »** intervint soudain le Chat de Chessire. **« Alice a disparue, emportée vers un autre monde. La chercher ici ne vous apportera rien de plus. Mais il en va différemment de la serrure »**

**« La serrure ? »** répéta Sora, confus.

**« Il parle peut-être de la porte de tout à l'heure »** répondit Dingo.

**« Ca ne coûte rien d'aller voir »** affirma alors Donald.

Le chat avait disparu avait même qu'il puisse le remercier pour cette information. Le jeune adolescent ne savait pas trop quoi penser de lui, mais il n'avait pas l'air d'être un ennemi. Si Alice n'était plus là, ils n'avaient plus de raison de rester ici. Prenant donc la direction de la première pièce qu'ils avaient visitée, ils tombèrent sur une bouteille orange portant l'inscription « bois-moi » juste devant. Le trio n'étant plus à une étrangeté de plus fit comme indiqué et retrouva bien vite sa taille originale. Tout semblait beaucoup plus petit et étriqué en comparaison.

**« On dirait qu'elle est toujours endormit »** constata Donald.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors… ? Hey ! »**

Soudain, une intense lumière provenant de la keyblade elle-même les éblouit pendant quelques instants. Sora se retrouva alors le bras tendu vers la porte, comme si une force extérieure le poussait dans cette direction. Un symbole en forme de serrure apparue alors avant qu'un rayon lumineux sorte de la keyblade et ne le frappe en plein centre. Après quoi tout redevint normal, comme si l'étrange phénomène était terminé.

**« Sora ? »** lui demanda Donald avec hésitation.

**« Je crois que c'est de ça dont parlait le Chat de Chessire »** répondit Sora en pressant sa main contre son crâne. **« Je ne sais ce que ça veut dire, mais ça a forcément un lien avec la keyblade. Peut-être que Leon en saura plus. »**

**« Dans tous les cas, on doit au moins retourner là-bas pour faire examiner ce bloc gummi »** intervint Digno. **« On aura qu'à faire d'une pierre deux coups »**

S'étant mis d'accord sur la suite des évènements, le trio réemprunta le trou qui les avait mené ici avant de grimper dans leur vaisseau, direction la Ville de Traverse.


	5. Chapter 4

**Review du chapitre précédent**

Ima Nonyme : Je vais essayer pour les chapitres futurs. Merci en tout cas :)

**CHAPITRE 4 : LA FORET DES REVES BLEUS**

**« Je devrais pouvoir vous l'installer sans problème, mais ça va prendre un peu de temps. La ville a un peu changé pendant que vous étiez partis, vous devriez aller faire un tour. Il y a notamment un vieux magicien qui a demandé à vous voir, il traîne du côté des égouts »**

Donald poussa un soupir agacé devant la réponse de Cid. Ils étaient revenus de leur premier voyage pour qu'il les aide à atteindre un nouveau monde et ils étaient obligés d'attendre. Or, Donald détestait attendre, peu importe la raison. Dingo lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule, amusé par le tempérament de son ami. Quant à Sora, il semblait ailleurs, comme rêveur. C'est à peine s'il fit attention à la discussion des deux autres alors qu'ils partaient à la recherche de ce fameux magicien. Ils finirent par atteindre les égouts de la ville et y cherchèrent des traces de cet étrange personnage.

**« Cet endroit me rappelle notre base secrète sur l'île. Nous avions l'habitude d'y dessiner sur les murs. Tu te souviens ? »**

Sora cligna des yeux pendant un instant, voulant être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas. Kairi était là, devant lui ! Il avait espéré la trouver dans d'autres mondes alors qu'elle était tout simplement là ! Alors qu'il tendait la main vers elle, la voix de Dingo résonna dans l'air.

**« Sora ? »**

Le jeune adolescent se tourna un instant vers son comparse et l'instant d'après, Kairi avait disparu. Pris d'un vertige soudain, il prit appui sur le mur avant que Dingo ne s'approche de lui, inquiet.

**« Tout va bien Sora ? »** lui demanda t-il alors.

Celui-ci se contenta de hocher la tête, confus. Avait-il rêvé ? Etait-ce un souvenir ? Une illusion ? Il se sentait déjà fatigué sur le chemin du retour, peut-être était-ce un effet secondaire des voyages spatiaux, lui qui n'en avait pas l'habitude. Donald finit par les appeler à son tour, leur désignant une maison construite sur ce qui ressemblait à une île. Une île dans les égouts de la Ville de Traverse ?

**« Vous êtes arrivés plus tôt que je ne le pensais »** leur signifia un vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche et habillé d'une robe bleue lorsqu'il franchir le pas de la porte. **« Mais c'est une bonne chose, votre roi m'a demandé de vous aider »**

**« Vous avez vu le roi ? »** s'empressa de lui demander Dingo tandis que Donald l'inspectait d'un œil critique.

**« Pas exactement. Mais j'ai reçu l'une de ses lettres. Il m'a demandé si je pouvais vous aider à vous perfectionner dans l'art de la magie. Même si je crois que notre ami ici présent n'en a pas vraiment besoin »** ajouta t-il en désignant le canard qui croisa les bras. »

**« J'avoue ne pas être un très grand fan de la magie »** remarqua alors Dingo. **« Je pense que vous pourrez uniquement être utile à Sora »**

**« Et bien c'est ce que nous allons voir. Tu es le porteur de la keyblade c'est bien cela ? »**

**« Oui, mais je ne sais rien sur la magie non plus. Elle agit un peu comme elle veut et j'essaye juste de la déplacer dans le vide »** confia alors le jeune adolescent.

**« Je pense que cette keyblade possède des propriétés magiques que nous sous-estimons. Laisses-moi te montrer quelques sorts simples, comme brasier ou glacier. Si tu apprends vite, tu pourrais même être capable d'apprendre soin »**

**« A quoi serviront les potions dans ce cas ? »**

**« La magie dépense beaucoup d'énergie à chaque sort, qui ne se régénère pas aussi vite qu'on le voudrait. Si tu n'as plus d'éther pour déclencher un sort, tu seras bien heureux d'avoir une ou deux potions à ta disposition. Oh, et tu peux m'appeler Merlin jeune homme »**

Sora hocha finalement la tête, majoritairement convaincu par le discours du magicien. Il n'était pas encore sûr d'être fait pour la magie en comparaison de Donald, mais il était toujours prêt à aider les autres. Il observa ainsi les incantations de son maître temporaire et les reproduisit de façon correcte, même s'il aurait besoin de plus d'entraînement. Les sans-cœurs qu'il croiserait sur sa route feraient de bonnes cibles.

**« Je dois également vous présenter quelqu'un »** intervint soudain Merlin en désignant un carrosse en forme de citrouille miniature.

Celui-ci reprit une forme un peu plus normale sans que Sora n'ait vu de potion particulière comme celles qu'il avait vu dans le Pays des Merveilles. Une vieille femme accoutrée plus ou moins comme la magicien mais en plus petit en sortit, dépoussiérant sa robe d'un coup de baguette magique.

**« On me nomme Marraine la Bonne Fée et je met mon aide à votre disposition. Voyez-vous, quand un monde est détruit par les sans-cœurs, il se peut que ses habitants prennent une nouvelle forme pour survivre, sans devenir des monstres à leur tour, avant d'être éparpillés dans les autres mondes. Il se peut donc que vous trouviez des pierres spéciales lors de votre voyage, et j'aimerais que vous me les ameniez. De cette manière, je devrais pouvoir leur rendre leur forme originale »**

**« Vous voulez dire qu'il existe des gens miniaturisés dans des pierres aux quatre coins des mondes ? »** lui demanda alors Sora, choqué.

Etait-il possible que Kairi ou Riku ait pris cette forme après la destruction des Iles du Destin ? Il ne les avait jamais recroisé après tout, même s'il venait tout juste de faire la rencontre de Donald et Dingo. Il allait devoir être encore plus vigilant les prochaines, si ce n'est même fouiller le Pays des Merveilles de fond en comble.

**« Il est donc possible que Geppetto se soit retrouvé piégé »** songea alors Jiminy en manifestant sa présence. **« Pinocchio ignore ce qui lui est arrivé, et je m'inquiète également »**

**« Je suis persuadée que la Fée Bleue veille sur lui »** le rassura Marraine la Bonne Fée.** « Elle n'aurait pas apporté ce petit pantin à un homme si solitaire dans le cas contraire »**

Le criquet nota toutes ses nouvelles informations dans son carnet, visiblement déterminé à retrouver le père de Pinocchio. La vieille femme attira de nouveau son attention en mentionnant quelque chose d'autre.

**« Les esprits que vous aurez aidé pourront vous le rendre en temps approprié. Avec une simple évocation, ils pourront vous épauler au combat, mais uniquement pendant une période restreinte. Cette opération nécessite de la magie alors réfléchissez-y bien »**

Sora hocha la tête en signe de compréhension avant que Merlin sorte un livre de sous sa robe, qu'il posa sur une petite table. Il fit signe aux autres de s'approcher pour l'observer de plus prêt.

**« J'ai découvert ce livre complet suite à la destruction de mon monde »** commença t-il alors. **« Malheureusement, le voyage semble les avoir abimé et il est pratiquement blanc. Cependant, je crois que la keyblade peut aider ce livre à redevenir complet. Qu'en dis-tu Sora ? »**

**« Je peux au moins essayer »** répondit le jeune adolescent.

Il pointa alors la keyblade en direction du livre et, comme dans le Pays des Merveilles, une vive lumière éblouit l'ensemble des personnes présentes. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva dans une clairière pratiquement déserte hormis un tronc d'arbre et ce qui était visiblement un ours en peluche portant un t-shirt rouge dessus.

**« Est-ce que je peux t'aider ? »** l'interpella alors Sora en d'approchant, remarquant la mine songeuse de l'ours.

**« Non, je suis en train de penser à comment dire au revoir à Winnie. Tu es venu me dire au revoir toi aussi ? »**

**« Bien sûr que non, on vient à peine de se rencontrer ! »** s'exclama Sora avec surprise.

**« Oh… Parce que tout le monde est partit pendant que je faisais la sieste. Je voulais manger un peu de miel, mais on dirait que mon arbre préféré a disparu. Alors peut-être que je devrais partir ici. Mais comment dire au revoir à soi-même ? Pense, pense, pense… »**

Sora n'eut pas le temps de lui en demander davantage que Winnie s'éloigna sans un mot de plus, disparaissant de son champ de vision. Aussi soudainement qu'il était apparut ici, une nouvelle zone du livre sembla s'ouvrir devant lui, quand le reste demeurait désespérément vide. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait remettre le livre en état mais ça n'allait pas l'empêcher d'essayer !

**« Que vais-je fa…faiire ? Oh Winnie, je suis tout…tout seul… Wi…Winnie, où es-tu ? C'est moi, Por…Porcinet ! »**

La voix provenait de derrière la racine d'un grand arbre, d'où Sora pouvait apercevoir une petite créature visiblement paniquée. Dès qu'il le repéra, le dénommé Porcinet écarquilla les yeux avant de se cacher plus profondément hors de sa vue.

**« Hey, je ne veux pas te faire de mal ! Je cherche aussi Winnie, tu pourrais m'aider ? »**

A l'entente du nom de celui qui devait être son ami, la petite créature jeta un coup d'œil hors de sa cachette.

**« Tu connais Wi…Winnie ? Parce que j'ai quel…quelque chose à lui do…donner »**

Porcinet lui donna alors un ballon tenu par ficelle, mais Sora ne comprit pas vraiment ce que l'ours en peluche pourrait en faire. Ce dernier apparut alors à l'horizon, toujours plongé en pleine réflexion.

**« Winnie ! »** s'exclama son ami en s'élançant dans sa direction.

Il heurta alors le ventre de ce dernier qui tomba en arrière sans se faire mal, avant de reconnaître la petite créature qui peinait à retenir ses larmes.

**« Oh, bonjour Porcinet. Je suis heureux de t'avoir trouvé »**

**« Moi…moi aussi Wi…Winnie ! Tu…Tu te sou…souviens ? Tu vou…voulais grimper en haut de l'ar…arbre. J'ai trou…trouvé comment faire »**

Winnie jeta un regard intrigué à Porcinet avant de remarquer Sora, qui s'avança avec un grand sourire. Voilà à quoi servait ce ballon ! Même s'il n'était pas vraiment très sûr que ça allait marché, il attacha la ficelle autour de l'ours en peluche qui commença immédiatement à décoller. Pas très haut ni très vite, mais il eut quand même le temps de prendre un peu de miel dans le repère des abeilles avant de finalement redescendre au sol.

**« Merci Porcinet. Merci Sora »**

Une nouvelle zone se dessina alors au loin, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un potager. Le jeune adolescent commençait à comprendre comment fonctionnait cet endroit, mais il aurait bien aimé que Donald et Dingo soient là pour l'aider. Etait-ce uniquement parce qu'il était le porteur de la keyblade qu'il avait été transporté dans le livre ?

**« Coco Lapin ! »** appela finalement Winnie, observant la petite maison qui se trouvait là. **« Tu es là ? »**

Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'aucune réponse ne vienne, Porcinet triturant nerveusement ses mains en observant Winnie. Finalement, décidant de passer directement à l'action, l'ours en peluche se faufila dans le trou qui devait servir de deuxième entrée pour le terrier du lapin en question.

**« Tu es là Coco Lapin ! Dis, est-ce que tu aurais du miel ? »** demanda alors Winnie à ce dernier.

Constatant que la porte de la maison venait de s'entrouvrir légèrement, Sora en profita pour y entrer sans plus attendre. L'endroit était un peu bas de plafond mais parfaitement agréable pour les animaux qui s'y trouvaient. Il repéra même un pot de miel sur une étagère, répondant facilement à la question de Winnie.

**« Du miel ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais du miel ? »** répondit Coco Lapin en reculant de quelques pas, nerveux.

Il était clair qu'il souhaitait garder son pot pour lui sans aider son pauvre ami affamé. Winnie lui faisait de la peine, aussi Sora décida t-il de lui donner ce qu'il voulait, au grand désespoir du pauvre lapin. Le jeune adolescent n'aurait jamais imaginé que l'on puisse avaler autant de miel d'un coup, mais cela avait l'air d'être la marque de fabrique de l'ours en peluche.

**« Merci Coco Lapin, ça va beaucoup mieux ! »** le remercia Winnie en essayant de ressortir par le même endroit.

Malheureusement, il était devenu beaucoup trop gros pour y parvenir et se retrouva très rapidement coincé. Les trois autres firent leur possible pour l'en sortir avant que Coco Lapin n'ait une idée brillante.

**« Avec un peu de jus de carotte, il devait glisser plus facilement »** expliqua en en appliquant tout autour du ventre de Winnie.

Avec quelques efforts supplémentaires, ils parvinrent à décoincer l'ours en peluche et Coco Lapin décida de vérifier que son potager était en un seul état. Mais alors qu'il observait attentivement un pied de tomates, une forme orange bondissante atterrit juste devant lui, écrasant même au passage Sora.

**« Salut ! Je m'appelle Tigrou ! J'aime bondir plus que tout ! Je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà vu ici ! »**

**« Bonjour Tigrou, c'est mon ami Sora »** le présenta alors Winnie.

**« Pourquoi est-ce que tu bondis autant Tigrou ? »** lui demanda alors Sora, intrigué.

**« Parce que c'est ce que je sais faire de mieux ! »**

**« Essaye au moins de ne pas écraser mes plantations ! »** s'énerva alors Coco Lapin, jetant un regard empli de tristesse à ses pauvres tomates.

**« Désolé, désolé ! »**

Laissant les deux autres se disputer, Sora remarqua une nouvelle zone un peu plus loin et commença à s'en approcher, bientôt suivit de Winnie et Porcinet. Il aperçut bien vite un âne bleu en train de dériver dans le courant d'une petite rivière. S'il était lui aussi une peluche, il devait donc être particulièrement léger. Décidant de l'aider avant qu'il ne disparaisse de son champ de vision, le jeune adolescent eut l'occasion de confirmer sa théorie.

**« Merci »** répondit tristement le petit âne.

**« Bonjour Bourriquet »** le salua alors Winnie.

**« Oh Bou…Bourriquet ! Ta queue a dis…disparue ! »** s'exclama alors Porcinet avec détresse.

**« On dirait que je l'ai encore perdu… Ca ne servira à rien de la chercher, on ne la trouvera probablement pas… »**

**« Ce n'est pas si sûr mon bon Bourriquet »**

Un hibou descendit progressivement en rond dans leur direction, finissant par se poser près d'un tas de bois que l'âne bleu indiqua à Sora comme sa maison.

**« Bonjour Maître Hibou »** le salua alors Winnie.

**« Tu sais où est ma queue ? »** lui demanda alors Bourriquet, plein d'espoir.

**« Pas exactement. Mais vous devriez utiliser cette balançoire »** expliqua t-il en désignant cette dernière.

**« J'aime beaucoup la balançoire »** remarqua alors Winnie en s'y dirigeant à petits pas.

Sora et Porcinet le suivirent bien vite jusqu'à une petite colline d'où ils voyaient parfaitement Bourriquet, Maître Hibou et la rivière. L'ours en peluche grimpa alors sur le siège, donnant de petits coups de pattes dans le vide pour essayer de se lancer, en vain.

**« Sora, tu voudrais bien me pousser ? »** lui demanda t-il alors.

**« Bien sûr ! »** lui répondit ce dernier, heureux de pouvoir l'aider.

Et puis, quelque chose lui disait qu'une bonne chose en sortirait. Il donna donc plusieurs poussées sur le dos de Winnie mais la dernière fut tellement puissante qu'il le fit décoller. Il vit donc comme au ralenti l'ours en peluche s'écraser sur la maison de Bourriquet, la détruisant ainsi au passage.

**« Winnie ! Tu vas bien ? »** lui demanda alors Sora en se précipitant vers lui.

**« Je n'ai pas eu mal et j'aime même retrouvé la queue de Bourriquet »** répondit celui-ci.

**« Vraiment ? »** intervint l'intéressé en lui jetant un regard plein d'espoir.

L'ours en peluche lui montra alors la petite bande de tissu au bout duquel était attaché un ruban rose. Porcinet l'aida à la rattacher à sa bonne place et l'âne la secoua pendant quelques instants pour s'assurer qu'elle y reste.

**« Elle a dû se détacher pendant ton sommeil Bourriquet »** lui expliqua Maître Hibou. **« Heureusement qu'elle n'a pas été emportée par le courant »**

Alors que le petit groupe faisait le point sur la situation, Sora remarqua une nouvelle zone qui venait d'apparaître, se demandant combien d'amis de Winnie il lui restait encore à aider. Plus encore, il espérait que Donald et Dingo ne repartent pas sans lui à l'aventure : il avait l'impression d'être là depuis des heures !

**« Hey, salut Sora ! »** s'exclama Tigrou quand il l'eut rejoint. **« Tu viens bondir avec nous ? »**

**« Oh oui ! »** lui répondit un petit kangourou qui se trouvait également là. **« Bondir, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus rigolo ! »**

Il se mit alors à imiter le tigre en rebondissant sur sa propre queue, et Sora découvrit que Tigrou en était également capable. Il avait beau y réfléchir, il ne comprenait tout simplement pas en quoi bondir était naturel pour un tigre.

**« Avec plaisir ! Dis, comment tu t'appelles ? »**

**« Moi c'est Petit Gourou »** se présenta alors le plus jeune. **« Pour gagner, tu dois réussir le parcourt dans le laps de temps le plus court ! »**

Celui-ci était constitué de diverses sculptures en bois qui lui rappelait grandement les courses qu'il faisait avec Riku sur leur île. Ca se jouait toujours à peu de choses car son ami était quand même aussi rapide que lui, peut-être même plus. Relevant alors le défi, il joua avec le duo jusqu'à ce que la nuit se mette lentement à tomber. Sora était épuisé et ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire de plus pour rendre Winnie heureux.

**« Je suis heureux que nous soyons à nouveau tous ensemble. Je ne savais pas quoi faire tout seul »** lâcha Porcinet quand ils eurent regagner la maison de l'ours en peluche.

**« Ce n'était pas mon cas ! »** intervint alors Tigrou avec assurance.

**« Pense, pense, pense… »** murmura doucement Winnie, tapotant sa tête du bout de la patte.

**« A quoi penses-tu Winnie ? »** lui demanda Sora en remarquant son manège.

**« Je me demandais à quoi penser après. Tu vas partir Sora ? »**

Ce dernier y réfléchit pendant quelques instants, observant les alentours avec attention. Aucune nouvelle zone ne semblait être apparue et il ignorait le nombre de pages qu'il avait pu rattacher au livre. Il valait peut-être mieux qu'il sorte de là pour connaître la situation à l'extérieur.

**« Je pense que oui, mes amis m'attendent. Mais je reviendrais ! »**

**« On ne bouge plus Sora, on sera là la prochaine fois »** lui assura Porcinet avec un sourire timide.

**« Mon portager devrait avoir des carottes fraîches »** ajouta Coco Lapin.

**« Je surveillerais plus ma queue »** remarqua Bourriquet.

**« On pourra s'amuser à bondir tous les deux ! »** s'exclama Tigrou.

**« Et on pourra trouver de nouveau du miel »** compléta Winnie et agitant la main. **« Rentres bien Sora »**

**« Et prenez soin de vous ! »** leur lança alors le jeune adolescent en leur disant au revoir.

Il tendit alors la keyblade devant lui, la même lumière que précédemment l'aveuglant quelques secondes. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était de retour dans la cabane de Merlin, tous ses occupants le regardant avec inquiétude.

**« Tout va bien Sora ? »** lui demanda alors le magicien.

**« On dirait que tu as réussit à reconstituer le livre »** remarqua Marraine la Bonne Fée.

**« Quel était le problème ? »** l'interrogea également Dingo.

**« Des amis qui avaient fini par se perdre de vue »** répondit-il simplement. **« Tout est arrangé »**

**« Et je t'en remercie grandement Sora. Je pourrais dormir l'esprit plus tranquille »** intervint Merlin.

**« Cid doit avoir finit d'installer le nouveau bloc gummi maintenant »** remarqua finalement Donald.

**« Si vous n'avez plus besoin de nous, on va peut-être y retourner »** ajouta Sora en se retournant vers les deux vieillards.

Ceux-ci se consultèrent un instant du regard avant de hocher légèrement la tête en signe d'affirmation. Ils auraient tout le temps nécessaires à l'avenir pour perfectionner la magie du jeune adolescent et ils étaient sûrs de revenir dans le coin à la moindre nouveauté.

**« Tout est fait, vous pouvez repartir l'esprit tranquille »** leur annonça Cid quand ils le retrouvèrent. **« Je dirais que vous pourrez explorer encore deux nouveaux mondes avec puissance, j'espère que vous trouverez un nouveau bloc sur votre route. C'est que votre machine est un peu capricieuse »**

**« Il faut juste savoir comment lui parler. Tic et Tac sont plutôt doués pour ça »** gloussa alors Dingo.

**« Merci Cid, on ne manquera pas de revenir te voir »** affirma Donald.

Sans plus de paroles inutiles, le trio regagna le vaisseau et décolla en espérant que les prochains mondes sur leur route seraient aussi productifs que le Pays des Merveilles.


	6. Chapter 5

Ima Nonyme : Merci x)

**CHAPITRE 5 : LE COLISEE DE L'OLYMPE**

Le vaisseau se posa devant un temple d'apparence antique, le sable s'envolant légèrement à l'atterrissage. Le trio mit rapidement pied à terre et commença son exploration, essayant de ne pas trop se faire remarquer.

A l'intérieur, leur attention fut attirée par une créature mi-humaine mi-bouc en train d'ajuster un panneau de combats sur un mur.

**« Hum… »** essaya Sora, ne souhaitant pas particulièrement le déranger.

**« Excellent timing Herc ! »** répondit le satyre sans relever la tête pour le regarder. **« Aides-moi s'il te plaît, bouge le piédestal qui est là-bas ! Je dois nettoyer cet endroit avant les jeux. »**

Indécis, le jeune adolescent décida de s'exécuter sous le regard réprobateur de Donald. L'objet en question était un énorme bloc de pierre qu'il ne parvint pas à bouger du moindre centimètre, beaucoup trop lourd pour lui. Même l'aide du duo n'y changea rien et Sora finit par revenir vers le satyre.

**« C'est bien trop lourd ! »** s'exclama t-il alors.

**« Et depuis quant es-tu devenu aussi… »** commença son interlocuteur en croisant son regard, s'interrompant immédiatement. **« Oups, mauvais gars ! C'est un colisée mondialement connu ici, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »**

**« Tu as des héros juste en face de toi. »** intervint Donald avec agacement.

**« Un vrai héros choisit par la keyblade ! »** ajouta Dingo avec enthousiasme.

Le satyre lâcha un petit rire devant l'aplomb de ses interlocuteurs.

**« Cet avorton ? S'il ne peut même pas bouger un tel bloc, il n'a pas de quoi s'appeler un héros ! »**

Pour montrer l'exemple, il essaya lui aussi de bouger le bloc de pierre sans succès, d'attirant les regards peu convaincus du trio.

**« D'accord, ça demande peut-être autre chose que du muscle. »** lâcha t-il en reconnaissant son erreur. **« Voyons ce que vous savez faire, il y a des matchs d'entraînements toute la journée avant que le vrai tournoi débute. »**

Le satyre les emmena alors au milieu du stade où plusieurs personnes s'entraînaient déjà en attaquant ce qui ressemblait fortement à des sans-cœurs. Le Pays des Merveilles n'était donc pas le seul à subir leur présence et le trio ne perdit pas de temps à s'en débarrasser.

Donald utilisait avec virtuosité les nombreux sorts qu'il avait en sa possession tandis que Dingo, beaucoup plus dans le corps à corps, donnaient de puissants coups avec son bouclier. Quant à Sora, sa meilleure arme restant la keyblade, il assénait des coups précis à ses ennemis.

**« Pas mal, mais ça ne suffira pas. »** leur annonça finalement le satyre.

**« Mais pourquoi ? »** lui demanda alors Sora avec dépit.

**« En deux mots : vous n'êtes pas des héros ! »**

Ne parvenant pas à raisonner le satyre et frustrés par son refus, le trio revint sur ses pas, prête à reprendre le vaisseau gummi en quête d'un nouveau monde. Mais un homme à la chevelure faite de flammes bleues les arrêta bien vite, un sourire entendu sur le visage.

**« Cette vieille chèvre est vachement borné n'est-ce pas ? »** remarqua t-il en s'approchant.

**« Qui êtes-vous ? »** lui demanda Donald avec sa méfiance habituelle.

**« Du calme mon gars, je viens en ami. Vous voulez entrer dans les jeux pas vrai ? J'ai exactement ce qu'il vous faut. »**

Il leur tendit alors un ticket doré indiquant son utilisation pour participer au tournoi du jour. Sora le retourna dans sa main, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi cet inconnu lui donnerait une telle chose.

**« Rien que pour toi petit gars ! Bonne chance, je paris sur toi ! »**

Le jeune adolescent voulut l'interroger davantage mais il avait déjà disparu, le laissant en pleine indécision.

**« Je ne sais pas si c'est très prudent Sora. »** intervint Dingo avec prudence.

**« Ce type est très louche. »** ajouta Donald.

Sora voulait bien les croire car il ne savait rien sur l'inconnu mais il ne voulait pas avoir fait tout ce chemin pour rien et partir sans avoir trouvé d'indices pouvant le mener à Riku et Kairi.

**« On a un ticket ! »** s'exclama t-il finalement en faussant compagnie à ses deux compères qui le suivirent avec plus de réticences.

**« Comment… ? »** l'interrogea le satyre avec des yeux éberlués.

Il voulut tout d'abord refuser ce droit à Sora mais l'enthousiasme de ce dernier finit par le gagner et il abandonna toute résistance. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il gagne de toute façon.

**« Les règles sont simples : vous avez une dizaine de combats en tout et vous n'arrivez en final qu'en les gagnant tous. Sinon, c'est retour à la case départ. »**

**« Donald et Dingo participent aussi ? »** lui demanda Sora avec appréhension.

**« Puisque vous êtes une équipe, il n'y a pas de raisons que ça pose problème. »** soupira le satyre en les menant vers le stade.

A la grande surprise du trio, leurs différents adversaires furent une ribambelle de sans-cœurs aux apparences et spécificités différentes. Ils en avaient déjà croisé quelques uns mais la nouveauté des autres laissa place à une tout nouvelle difficulté pour les trois compères.

Mais cet entraînement improvisé eut le mérite d'améliorer leurs différentes compétences comme l'esquive puisque les créatures étaient rapides. La plupart profitaient des attaques à distance de Donald pou l'attaquer quand il était trop concentré d'un côté à protéger Dingo, ce dernier lui rendant immédiatement la paresse. Sans les nombreuses potions de soins qu'ils avaient à leur disposition, Sora était certain qu'ils y seraient passés avant d'atteindre leur objectif, très heureux qu'elles ne soient pas contre les règles.

Arriva enfin la finale contre un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds en épis et au regard dur, une grosse épée aussi longue que lui comme arme. Il était étonnamment précis malgré cette contrainte et il mit plusieurs coups douloureux au jeune adolescent qui commençait à perdre espoir. Une aura sombre se dégageait de lui à chaque fois qu'il attaquait, comme une force qu'il ne maîtrisait pas totalement.

**« Achèves-le ! »** intervint soudain l'homme qui lui avait donné le ticket plus tôt.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à donner le coup fatal, un terrible tremblement ébranla le stade et ses occupants, qui s'enfuirent à grands cris. Apparue alors une énorme créature à trois têtes ressemblant approximativement à un chien, le pelage d'un noir profond et des yeux rouges qui scrutait chacune de ses proies potentielles avec férocité.

Oubliant leur querelle illusoire, l'adversaire de Sora et ce dernier entreprirent d'attaquer le monstre pendant que Donald et Dingo s'occupaient d'évacuer les spectateurs. Une petite fille manqua de passer sous les crocs de la bête quand un homme à la forte musculature s'interposa, bloquant son passage avec ses bras seuls.

**« Herc ! »** l'interpella alors le satyre avec inquiétude.

**« Phil, fais-les tous sortir d'ici ! »** lui répondit-il simplement en repoussant le monstre.

Sora fut entraîné malgré lui à l'abri hors du stade par la foule mais choisit d'y retourner dès qu'il fut un peu plus libre. Phil lui attrapa alors le bras pour l'en dissuader.

**« Ce n'est pas un jeu gamin, c'est pour de vrai cette fois ! »**

**« On ne peut le laisser affronter cette chose tout seul ! De cette manière, tu sauras si je suis un vrai héros ou non ! »**

Le jeune adolescent échappa alors à son emprise et fonça dans le stade, Donald et Digno à ses trousses. Là, ils découvrirent le fameux Herc portant l'épéiste inconscient sur son épaule tout en essayant d'esquiver la mâchoire du monstre.

Attirant brièvement son attention, le trio permit au héros de mettre son fardeau en sécurité avant de revenir les aider. Contrairement aux sans-cœurs, la créature était bien plus lente et il ne leur fallut pas beaucoup d'efforts pour lui grimper sur le dos. C'était à la fois l'endroit le plus sûr du stade et l'occasion parfaite pour frapper la tête du monstre jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'écroule. Il manqua à plusieurs reprises de les faire tomber mais ils tinrent bons jusqu'à ce qu'il sombre dans l'inconscience.

Epuisé par un tel combat, Sora entendit néanmoins les applaudissements du public revenu sur ses pas maintenant que la situation était sous contrôle.

**« Je dois bien avouer que vous avez forts pour une première fois. »** admit Phil avec un léger sourire. **« En conséquence, je vous déclare héros débutants. Vous pourrez participer aux prochains jeux avec un titre comme ça, même s'il n'y en aura pas avant un moment avec tout ce bazar. »**

**« Pourquoi débutants ? »** s'agaça alors Donald en tapant du pied.

**« Il vous manque quelque chose de spécial. »** répondit alors Herc. **« Ca viendra avec le temps, comme pour moi. »**

**« Et méfiez-vous d'Hadès, ce dieu s'immisce toujours dans les coups foireux. »** les prévint Phil. **« Un gars avec des flammes en guise de cheveux, vous pourrez pas le louper. »**

**« On a déjà eut affaire à lui, j'aimerais bien lui dire deux mots si on le croise à nouveau. On reviendra, à plus tard ! »** s'exclama Sora avec une toute nouvelle détermination.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient pour rejoindre le vaisseau gummi, ils croisèrent le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds qui avait l'air beaucoup moins dangereux maintenant. Attristé de le voir dans cet état, presque perdu avec son regard dans le vide, Sora s'approcha de lui.

**« Hey, tu vas bien ? C'était quoi ces ténèbres qui étaient autour de toi ? »**

**« J'ai essayé d'exploiter leurs pouvoirs mais ce n'est jamais sans danger. Hadès avait promit de m'aider à trouver quelqu'un mais il n'a fait que m'utiliser. J'ai peur de ne plus trouver ma lumière. »**

Le jeune adolescent resta quelques instants pensifs devant la réponse de son précédent adversaire, cherchant à savoir si la lumière dont il parlait était à prendre au sens littéral. La keyblade et le cœur des gens représentaient la lumière non ? Alors ses amis aussi.

**« Je suis sûre que tu la trouveras. »** lui assura t-il alors. **« Je cherche la mienne aussi, elle est forcément quelque part. »**

**« Ne perds plus sa trace. »** lui conseilla le jeune homme avant de s'éloigner à son tour.

Le trio était prêt à partir quand une faible lueur attira l'attention de Sora. Le symbole d'une serrure était gravé sur une colonne du bâtiment et quand il dirigea la keyblade dans cette direction, il s'accentua avant de disparaître à nouveau.

**« Tout va bien Sora ? »** lui demanda alors Dingo alors qu'une vive douleur lui avait traversé le crâne.

Celui-ci répondit par un léger hochement de tête avant qu'il ne remonte tous les trois dans le vaisseau gummi, prêts à explorer un nouveau monde.


End file.
